Fanon:The RIPing of iRIPhaX Part 4: THE TELEPORTER SAVED US!!
I could only think of one thing. Pokegeek’s death. It was a painful death. First, they stole all his gold with a Mc Grabby. Then they shot him ‘til he had no food left. I was forced to kill him because I only had 13 food. The iHax had raided our base, destroyed all our spawn pads, so he didn’t have any left. The H4ck3rZ said I could live if I killed him. I had no spawn pad (just Gold Musket), and I thought, why not have one death instead of two. I swung at him. He realized that I had no spawn pad too, and he went without a fight. I equipped Monkey Tail so his health bar disappeared. Then... he equipped bull helmet. He H4ck3rZ got mad. They came after me. I found HerroPeople and got out of there as fast as possible. Some of the H4ck3rZ had daggers and they came after us. They outspeed us. They tried to Quad spike us, but I put a pit trap down. The 2 H4ck3rZ were no match for my Musket and HerroPeople’s Repeater Crossbow. They were killed quickly. Some more H4ck3rZ started to arrive. Had it not been for Cofefe, we would have been french toast. He put a teleporter down. We went into it. I cursed at my luck. Well, not really luck. I went right in the middle of our old base, that was taken over by iHax. And could I be farther from HerroPeople? There was nobody in our base. I saw HerroPeople or Cofefe pinging. I put down two windmills. A noob iHax came out of invisibility and shot me with a musket. Thankfully, 46crazyweasels came and helped me kill him. Together we checked most of the base for iHax. None. Not a single iHax remained. We checked it more thoroughly. We found one iHax. We killed them before they could ping. I and 46crazyweasels discussed where the iHax were. He suggested ‘they’re taking down 20vall’. That's the team of pros that took over post 4. But what I said, was more sensible. I said the iHax were fighting the H4ck3rZ. I wanted to find out if I was right. I went on a journey to the H4ck3rZ base and 46crazyweasels went to outpost 4. As I was going, I came across a new tribe. The name was BoBsBros. I killed half the tribe and destroyed most of their base. I continued my journey to the H4ck3rZ base. And when I got there, I knew I was right. iHax Vs. H4ck3rZ Vs. iRIPhaX. I joined the battle, just taking kills when someone was almost dead. Finally, it was just me, (who wasn’t really participating in the fight) Cofefe, (who wasn’t either) Geez ul die soon, (Who had an OP combo, from H4ck3rZ) and UNKNOWN KILLA (who also had an OP combo). Geez ul die soon made the first move. He tried to insta-kill UNKNOWN KILLA but UNKNOWN KILLA insta-killed him back. There was a short moment where each of them had 5 health. Then, I shot Geez ul die soon with my musket and he died. His scripts made him go up to 45, but MUsket does 50 damage. UNKNOWN KILLA, on the other hand, was Back to 100 health. I and Cofefe both aimed our Muskets at him. We shot. He died. I and Cofefe looked at each other and ‘laffed’. I checked how many people were left. 50 iRIPhaX and about 23 H4ck3rZ left. The leader of iHax ragequit. And without unity, the whole team fell apart and killed each other. The few that made it onto H4ck3rZ we killed. The H4ck3rZ, on the other hand, survived, united, saving another battle for later.... The End!!? That's the end guys! Hope you enjoyed it! What about the H4ck3rZ? ''